The Smile of a Heart
by almil53
Summary: Just a few days before one of her biggest concerts Miku ends up having a weird dream. on the night before her concert she is attack by creatures of black and she is sent to another world. Now, with the help of a weird weapon called a keyblade and her new friends, donald and goofy, can she find her friends and stop these creatures before all the worlds end up in darkness?
1. The Dream of Awakening

**I Do Not own the Vocaloids, Owned by Crypton Future Media, or any of the Kingdom Hearts games, owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. I only own the story i'm creating. So without further ado i present, The Smile of a Heart.**

**Long ago, People lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves, and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived… in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. **_**(Kairi's Grandmother, Kingdom Hearts I)**_

**(Insert Kingdom Hearts II Dive to the Heart)**

Miku Hatsune woke up in a strange place, nothing but darkness all around her. She looked up only to see more darkness, but when she looked down she saw she was on a stained glass platform with a yellow background. But the thing was she saw her friends, the Vocaloids, in small circles in the stained glass. But what really caught Miku's eye was a giant image of her just taking up half of the glass platform. She tried to say something but nothing came out as if she lost her voice but then she heard a voice that wasn't her own. **"So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. **Miku was surprised when she heard that voice she wanted to ask it what it wanted from her but she still couldn't get her voice to speak. But then the voice spoke again **"The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"** Miku didn't know what to do but cautiously she stepped forward stepping into what looked like a bit of light. After that 3 pillars rose from the stained glass and 3 objects appeared on all of them. On her left was a red kite shield with a black mouse emblem on it. On her right was a wand that had a blue mouse on the top of it. And in front of her was a sword with a yellow guard and a red and black mouse emblem in the center of the guard. But before she could process what was going on the voice spoke again.

"**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form… it will give you strength. Choose well." **Miku with no other choice looked at each of the items on the pillars looking at the shield, then the wand, and lastly the sword. She then walked up to the sword grabbing the handle when the voice spoke again. "**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you choose?" **After hearing the word destruction it was enough for Miku to turn down the sword and she walked away from that pillar then headed to the pillar with the wand. When she reached it and grabbed the handle of the wand she hear the voice again. **"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you choose?" **Miku didn't like the sound of "ruin" but she was reminded of her times as the band leader being the No. 1 member of the Vocaloids. After a few more second she nodded and the wand disappeared making a bright flash of light appear on her digital sleeve. **"Your path is set. Now what power do you wish to give up?"** Miku was confused when she heard this. Give up a power? She then looked at the shield and walked over to it. After grabbing its handle the voice spoke once more **"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?" **After hearing the phrase "Kindness to aid friends" Miku thought it might be better to not give up this power and walked back to the sword, And this time she chose to give up the power of the warrior after seeing the sword disappear and another flash of light on her digital sleeve the voice spoke one last time. **"You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the power you choose?" **After another few seconds of thinking she nodded, but no sooner than she did the pillars sunk into the glass and she stumbled forward off the pillar she was on. Only to then see the glass break apart into pieces, and she fell down into further darkness.

After what felt like an eternity, Miku saw another stained glass platform with a blue background and landed on it but this time instead of her and the Vocaloids she saw a girl with buns on the top of her blonde hair and two strands of hair reaching her knees. But what caught her eye was that she appeared to be in a sailor outfit with red boots a red bow and a blue skirt and she appeared to carry a brooch in the middle of her bow along with two red crystals on her buns. In the smaller images she could see four other girls along with a small female child and a man in what looked like a top hat and a mask. But before she could wonder who they were the same wand she chose from the other stained glass platform appeared in her hand, and shortly after she heard the strange voice again. **"You have gained the power to fight. There will be times you have to fight." **suddenly after hearing this strange black creatures with yellow eyes and claws. **"Keep your light burning strong." **hearing the voice Miku didn't know what to do so she swung her wand like a club and hit the creatures making them disappear. However one of them seemed to create a dark abyss that started to cover the entire platform and then spread right under Miku. In a split second Miku sunk in slowly trying to struggle her way out only to sink deeper and she frantically tried to grab a hold of anything as she disappeared into the abyss.

She frantically kicked and tossed her arms about trying to find a way out only to find she was lying on another stained glass platform this time with a red background. But this time instead of the Vocaloids or that sailor girl she saw an image of a girl with black hair that looked similar to red riding hood but the girl was wielding what looked like a large mechanical scythe that was bigger than the girl in the image. Along with the girl were small images of 3 other girls. And when she got up and looked around she saw what looked like a door. As she walked towards it the door opened revealing a bright light that almost blinded miku but she pressed on and entered the door.

After she emerged she found herself at one of her concert stages however she could see the Kagamine twins, Len and Rin. as well as their newest Vocaloid member Gumi. she wondered how they got here only to hear the voice again. **"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."** Miku didn't understand until she heard Rin speak. "What's most important to you?" Miku didn't know what to say but then she responded the word "Friendship." she was surprised when she spoke that, then Rin responded back. "Is friendship such a big deal?" she couldn't understand what was going on when Len was the next to speak. "What do you want out of life?" Miku thought a bit and decided, "To broaden my horizons." Miku knew she always wanted to make the Vocaloids better whenever she could, but before she could think any further, Len responded back to her answer. "To broaden your horizons, huh?" she was being to question why the Vocaloids were asking these questions when Gumi was the last to ask a question. "What are you afraid of?" after thinking she knew her answer after thinking about how she is friendly to the rest of the Vocaloids, and answered, "Being Different." she was always afraid she would become arrogant and let her fame get the better of her one day and she would lose her friends. Before she could think any further, Gumi then responded to her final answer. "Being Different? Is that really so scary?" she was about to reply when she hear the strange voice once more. **"You want friendship. You want to broaden your horizons. You afraid of being different. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."** Miku seemed fine with this so she nodded and no sooner did she nod she hear the voice one last time. "**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."** Then suddenly Miku's vision went white and she couldn't see anything.

When Miku's vision cleared up again she found herself once again surrounded by darkness and this time on an orange backgrounded stained glass platform. Only this time she saw the large image of a girl with orange skin and red and yellow hair in a dress with a black leather jacket and black boots. In the smaller images she could see 6 other girls. As Miku was trying to figure out who this was she then saw more of those black creatures and in a split second her staff appeared again and she started whacking the black creatures until they were all gone. But no sooner did she defeat the black creatures she saw at the edge of the platform a set of rainbow stained glass stairs appearing and leading towards another stained glass platform.

**(Insert Kingdom Hearts II Fragments of Sorrow)**

With no other way to go she went forward up the steps, until she finally reached the now yellow background stained glass platform. However in the large image she saw a girl with emerald eyes in what looked like a brown Japanese school outfit with a chestnut ponytail with a surprisingly poofy white bow. She could see 3 smaller images of 3 other girls just beside the the large image. Before she could try to guess who she was the voice spoke to Miku once more but the next words it said made Miku a bit uneasy. **"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."** looking a bit scared she turned to see a large shadow of her on the ground longer than her height was when suddenly the shadow rose from the ground taking form. She started to walk backwards afraid. **"But don't be afraid. And don't forget."** In fear she ran towards the edge of the platform almost falling off when she turned around she saw a giant black creature that sort of looked like Miku herself but more menacing. However her wand then appeared into her hand again and she then realized that if she wanted to get out of this situation she would have to fight back. So she began to fight at the foot the the monster only for no effect to happen but then the monster slammed it's hand down to the floor making a black abyss appear however Miku didn't fall in. instead she went for the arm and kept swinging the staff at it. However as she was attacking the giant hand more smaller black creatures rose from the abyss. She saw this and changed her targets to the smaller creatures and just as the giant hand was rising from the floor Miku jumped onto the arm and ran up it to the head of the monster and after a few more swings the monster howled in pain. She jumped down ready to lay another attack when suddenly her wand disappeared from her hand scaring her, and leaving her with nothing to defend herself. Suddenly both arms of the monster then slammed the floor creating a big abyss under Miku which then started to cover her in darkness, like vines from a tree as the monster stared at her. "**... but don't be afraid."** she heard the voice calling out to her as her legs started to get covered in black darkness.** "You hold the mightiest weapon of all."** in a panic she tried to reach for something or at least anything just before her arms and hands got covered in darkness as well. **"So don't forget:"** before Miku could do anything else the darkness reached her face and swallowed her entire body. **"You are the one who will open the door."**

** And that is our prologue to "The Smile of the heart." tell me what you think of it and leave a follow and a favorite if you want to see more. Until then, see you next time ;)**


	2. Music City Pt 1

**In this chapter it will feature the first part of miku's original life just shortly before one of her biggest concerts ever, as well as the first scene from disney castle. It will also show the 2 vocaloids that are the other main characters that are seen throughout the story. But remember, i do not own the vocaloids or any of the kingdom hearts games. I only own this story. Anyway your probably waiting to begin the story so i'll stop now. Anyway without further interruption i present the first chapter of "Kingdom Hearts: The Smile of a Heart" Music City Pt. 1.**

Miku slowly opened her eyes to see the sun beaming into her eyes she looked forward to see the ocean shining a bright blue as if everything was calm. She yawned and lied back down only to find her best friend Luka in her vision as she put down her head "WHOA!" Miku yelled only hearing a laugh from Luka. "Give me a break, Luka." Miku said. "Miku you lazy girl. I thought i find you snoozing down here." Luka said. "N-No this, huge black creature swallowed me up! I couldn't breath i couldn't… OW!" Miku received a bonk to the head from Luka. "You must have been dreaming again." Luka said smiling to herself. "IT WASN'T A DREAM! Or was it? I don't know." Miku said still feeling a bit unknowing what to think. "What was that place? So bizarre..." Miku finished still looking confused by what she saw in the dream. "Hmm sure lets just say it was a dream." Luka said starting to walk towards the ocean edge while giggling to herself. "Say, Luka. what was home like again?" Miku asked not knowing why cause she already knew the answer. "I've told you all before Miku, i don't remember. Luka said as she was looking over the ocean. "Nothing at all?" Miku asked. "Nothing." Luka Replied. "Well would you ever want to go back there?" Miku asked curious to know if she would. "Hmm… Well, im fine being here." Luka said. "Really..." Miku said still a bit curious. "But you know something? I wouldn't mind going to see it." Luka said feeling a bit more cheerful. "Wouldn't mind seeing it to along with any other places out there. I would like to see new places." Miku said feeling a bit confident. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Luka replied. "Hey! Aren't you two forgetting about the rest of us?" said Kaito as he was carrying some stage equipment doe a concert the vocaloids were to star in a couple of days. "Looks like i'm the only one helping with the concert." Kaito said as he tossed a microphone stand onto Miku making her yelp a bit. Then he walked to Luka. "and your just as lazy as Miku is." Kaito said to Luka still looking a bit jealous. "Hee hee… so you noticed. Ok let's finish setting up together. I'll race you!" Luka said looking cheerful. "What?!" Miku said suddenly looking upset. "Are you kidding me?" Kaito said still exhausted from the work he already did alone. "Ready? GO!" Luka said. Miku and Kaito looked at each other, then in a split second both were on their feet running back for music city racing each other as Luka was a bit behind but didn't mind.

(**A Few Hours Later at sunset on Acoustics Beach)**

Miku, Luka, and Kaito were sitting on a large toppled beach palm as they looked out over the ocean. "So Luka's home is somewhere beyond Music City, Right?" Miku asked to Kaito. "Possibly. But we'll never know by staying here." Kaito said as he was deep in thought. "But how far could our fame take us?" Miku asked questioning the future of the vocaloids. "Who knows, if we have to, we could plan something else to try." Kaito said still in thought. "So, suppose we do make it to a new place. What would you do there?" Luka asked Kaito wondering what his answer would be. "Hmm… you know what, i really never thought about that. It's just... I've been wonder why we're here in this city. With so many places out there, Why did we end up here?" Kaito said still in deep thought as he keep talking. "And suppose we do make it to another place… Then our plan could become something much greater. Which means we could be sending our example to a whole new place once more. Right?" Kaito said. "I don't know." Miku said as she moved her legs onto the branch. "Exactly. That's why we need keep branching out to find out. We'll never know if we just stay here in Music City. It's the same old stuff. So lets do it." Kaito said. "You've been thinking alot lately, haven't you Kaito?" Luka asked. "Thanks to you and Miku. You know if we hadn't started the Vocaloids, i probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. Luka, Miku, thank you." Kaito finished. "Hee hee, don't mention it." Luka said. After a few more minutes the three Vocaloid lead singers headed back for Music City to rest.

(**Disney Castle)**

A duck was walking through a large hallway of a very cartoonish style castle as a bunch of walking brooms, carrying buckets, walked by. This duck was the king's best mage, Donald Duck. Donald stopped just in front of a very giant door that held emblems of a mouse near the top, the very emblem that represented the king. "Ahem" Donald said as he knocked on the massive door as a smaller door opened up and Donald walked into a very large white throne room. "Good Morning your majesty." Donald said as he walked along the red carpet towards the throne near the back of the room. "It's a pleasure to see you this morn… WHAT!" Donald was shocked to see no one was on the throne. But then from behind came Pluto, the king's faithful dog, carrying a letter with a green mouse seal. Donald grabbed the letter from Pluto and scanned it over but stop at a certain part. Then he ran screaming out of the throne room and headed for the garden.

Just outside in the royal garden. Was another dog in armor sleeping in the noonday sun. This dog was the king's royal knight of the guards, Goofy which his name implies is a bit of a clumsy one and has a good sense of humor, unlike Donald who was a bit of a hot head. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald yelled at the sleeping goofy who didn't waken. In retaliation Donald summoned a lightning bolt at Goofy and he woke with a shock and a groan. "Hey there Donald. Good morning." Goofy said but was interrupted by Donald. "We got a problem, Goofy. But don't tell anyone…" Donald said realizing it might be safer to keep it between the two of them. "Ohh… Queen Minnie?" Goofy questioned wondering if Donald was serious. "Not even the queen." Donald said pointing his bill in the air. "Daisy?" Goofy asked, making Donald a bit angry, "NOOOOOOO, It's top secret!" Donald told to Goofy still a bit angry. "Ohhh, good morning, ladies." Goofy said making Donald's back turn yellow with fear with what Goofy said. "What?!" Donald said worried as he turned around to see a mouse and a duck in gowns and tiaras looking at them. "Ahem" the female duck said as Donald gave off a worrying laugh.

**And so we reach the end first part of this chapter next up we will see the second day in music city, the day before the concert. But if you like this story leave a review and a favorite and a follow and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Music City Pt 2

Miku was practicing her routine for the concert that was happening tomorrow, along with the rest of the Vocaloids at one point though she was in her dressing room, already finished with outfit fittings, looking at all of the past memories that her and her fellow Vocaloid friends had made over the years they spent together in Music City. As she looking at a photo of her, Luka, and Kaito, she heard a step indicating someone else was in the room with her. "Huh? Who's there?" Miku asked as she turned to see someone in a brown robe although the face was not visible. "I've come to see the door to this world." A voice spoke indicating the voice was a man. "Huh?" Miku asked. Wondering what he was doing in her dressing room. "This world has been connected." the man in the robe spoke. "Wait, what are you saying?" Miku asked, only to not have the old man continue on "Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." Well whoever you are, stop scaring me like this. Wait… where did you come from anyway?" Miku asked curious of how he got here. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man spoke. "I'm guessing you're here for the concert tomorrow." Miku said thinking he was probably here to see the Vocaloids, but after his next set of sentences her mood soon changed. "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The man said making Miku feel hurt. "Oh, really? Well i'll see what's out there someday. You wait and see." Miku said still feeling confident of the Vocaloid's plan to branch out to other places. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man finished. Miku then turned back to her old memories of her past times with the Vocaloids then when she turned back to where the man in the robe was, he was gone. She couldn't have believed it. She then gave the thought that she must have imagined him. After all strange things were starting to happen to her ever since she had that dream.

**(Acoustics Beach, A few hours later)**

Besides the man in the robe the rest of the day went smoothly for Miku and the rest of the Vocaloids and even Kaito and Miku had a race to decide who's song would be sung first in the show. Miku won that even though Kaito didn't mind. Once the last of the preparations were set up that only left the final rehearsals for the big show tomorrow. Before heading home Miku and Luka met up with each other to reminisce on the day's events. "You know, Kaito has changed alot." Luka said to Miku as they sat in a pier. "How so?" Miku asked, cause she didn't see any changes to Kaito recently. "Well… hmm…" Luka pondered. "Are you feeling alright?" Miku asked Luka. "Miku, Why don't we head out of town now- just the two of us!" Luka said shocking Miku. "What?!" Miku said still shocked. "Hee hee, just kidding." Luka said giggling to herself. "Whats gotten into you Luka? Heh, you're the one that's changed, not Kaito." Miku said, laughing a bit. "Maybe… You know, i was a little afraid at first when we started the band, but now i'm ready to face the world. And no matter where we go or what we might see, i know we can always come back here. Right Miku?" Luka asked. "Of course we could always come back anytime." Miku replied. "That's good to hear. Miku, do me a favor, don't ever change." Luka said. "What do you mean?" Miku asked but didn't get an answer. "I just can't wait, once we get on stage, it will be great." Luka finished with Miku filled with wonder about how their show as going to go.

**(Disney Castle a few hours later)**

"Oh, dear! what could this mean?" Daisy said as Minnie finished reading the letter that was left by the king. "It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said still feeling calm. "Gawrsh, i sure hope he's alright." Goofy said worried for their king. "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."" Donald said referring to the key that was said in the king's letter. "Thank you, both of you." Minnie said grateful to Donald and Goofy. "Daisy, can you take care of the-" Donald asked only for Daisy to finish him. "Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said pointing to the desk. Donald tried to see who what she was talking about when he saw something jumping on the desk. "Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy said as he took off his top hat and bowed. "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said to Donald. He then saw Goofy saluting to his safe return as well. "Your coming too!" Donald said as he grabbed Goofy's arm.

Once they both reached the Gummi bay down under the castle Donald called up to the launch crew and they were carried by mechanical hands into the ship. Once the bay door opened Donald yelled, "BLAST OFF!", only for the Gummi to fall down a tunnel going further down. But they still made it into the vastness of space and blasted off for their destination of, "Traverse Town".

**(Music City Late at Night)**

Miku lied in her bed still thinking about what Luke said earlier that evening. "I just can't wait, once we get on stage, it will be great." The sentence lingered in Miku's mind until she looked out her window to see, "A storm? OH NO, The Stage!" She rushed out to then see a dark orb in the sky. "What is that?" Miku thought as she arrived at the stadium parking lot. "Kaito's car, and Luka's!" Before Miku could say anything else the black creatures from her dream appear right in front of her and she ran for the stage and on the runway she saw Kaito just standing there, "Wheres Luka? I thought she was with you!" Miku yelled to Kaito. "The door has opened." Kaito said confusing Miku. "What?" Miku asked. "The door is open Miku. Now we can go to the outside world." Kaito said not making any sense to Miku. "What are you saying? We've got to find Luka." Miku Yelled. "Luka's coming with us!" Kaito said surprising Miku. "Once we step in, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our friends again. There's no turning back. But this may be the only chance we get. We can't let our fears stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Kaito yelled still not making sense to Miku. But then he reach his hand out to Miku sending a message to her to let her come with him. "Kaito…" Miku didn't finish as a dark abyss appeared under Kaito starting to wrap darkness around him like vines. Miku ran to him only for her to end up under a dark abyss as well and starting to get wrapped around by darkness. She reached for him but couldn't reach him as the darkness then blinded her vision. Then suddenly she saw a bright light and her vision then cleared to see Kaito gone. But then she felt something in her hand. In her hand she saw she was holding what looked like a silver and yellow sword that looked like a key. Then she heard the dream voice echoing the word **"Keyblade." **with no time to waste she headed to her dressing room to find Luka. She enter to find Luka looking at her closet door. "Luka!" Miku said as Luka turned around slowly. "Miku…" Luka weakly said as she raised her arm for Miku. Suddenly the closet door swung open spewing out darkness and flinging Luka towards Miku. Miku tried to grab her, But Luka then disappeared as Miku closed her arms around her.

Then the force of the spewing darkness sent Miku back to the stage with a thud. When Miku then looked off the runway she saw the ground was gone and the stage was incredibly close to the orb in the sky. But what scarred her more was that the same giant creature from the dream had appeared. Miku still holding the key-shaped sword tried to repeat what she did in the dream and to success she had defeated the giant monster to see it get suck into the orb. However the gravity was pulling Miku towards the orb so she held on for dear life on one of the stage's broken wooden planks only for her to lose her grip and she got sucked into the orb and disappeared.

** And so Miku has obtained the keyblade but at the cost of her beloved world torn apart by the creatures of black. Now she will have to find her friends. They could be on other worlds, but i won't spoil anything further. So until then leave a good review, a favorite and a follow to keep up on the story. So long ;)**


	4. Traverse Town and the Meeting

** When we last left Miku, music city was under attack by creatures of black with yellow eyes, and Miku's friends, Kaito, and Luka, have disappear. But even then a light in the darkness has shone and Miku receives a strange key-shaped sword. However her victory against the giant black, Miku like, monster was short-lived as Miku was sucked up into a giant orb that was tearing apart the city. Now we will arrive in the next world as Miku tries to figure out what happens and where she is. Prepare yourselves for the twists and turns of, "Traverse Town"**

* * *

**(Traverse Town) **

Donald and Goofy had just arrived in Traverse Town, along with Pluto who apparently stole away in the Gummi ship. As they were walking through the first district after just landing and doning new gear to blend in, Goofy looked up surprised. Donald turned to see Goofy pointing to the sky when he saw it. "Look, a star's going out!" Goofy said as one of the stars strangely disappeared from the night sky. "Come on. let's hurry." Donald said as both he, Goofy, and Pluto headed further into the first district. However after a few seconds Donald started to get impatient as usual. "Where's that key..." Donald said starting to get irritated. "Hey, you know, maybe we should go looking for Leon, after all the king's letter did say that he would guide us." Goofy said referring to the name that was mentioned in the king's letter. As they were starting to pass the accessory shop, Goofy then pointed down an alleyway as Pluto was entering it. "Uh, Donald. It might be possible that, uh…" Goofy didn't finish as Donald interrupted him. "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald said as he continued on. "What do i know?" Goofy said questioning himself like he always does whenever Donald questioned him like that. "Hmm, Come on Pluto." Goofy yelled as he continued to follow Donald. However Pluto's curiosity got the better of him and he went further into the alleyway and behind some barrels to find a teenage girl with long turquoise hair lying asleep as if she was in a peaceful trace.

Miku felt something lick her face and she drowsily opened her eyes to see what looked like a yellow dog staring back at her. "What a weird dream…" Miku weakly said as she started to doze off again only to be pounded hard by the dog, which woke her up instantly. "Waugh! This isn't a dream!" Miku said as she started to get up. "Ugh, where am i? Oh, my. Do you know where we are?" she asked to the dog only for him to hear another noise and run off. "Hey! Hey Wait!" Miku yelled chasing after it only to see that she was in a place she did not recognize. "Wha… what is this place. Where am I?!" Miku said starting to get a little worried. She then decided to try to have a look around and ask someone about this place. She went into what looked like an accessory shop to see a man attending it. "Hello how can i hel... " he didn't finish as he saw Miku. "Aw it's just a kid." he then said making Miku feel hurt. "Hey i'm not a kid! And the names Miku!" Miku yelled. "Alright, alright, simmer down i didn't mean to offend you." The old man said. "Thank you, so anyway i was hoping you could tell me, but do you know where i am?" Miku asked only to receive a confused look from the old man. After he explained a bit Miku began to understand. "Traverse Town… Gramps, are you saying i'm in another world?" Miku asked still surprised that there was possibly more worlds than just her own. "Don't call me Gramps! The name's Cid. Well anyway i do hope you find your friends. If you need help then you can always ask for my help" Cid said and with that miku headed back out into the first district. After exploring a bit more Miku found the entrance into the second district. However upon entering the second district she saw a man fall to the ground and what looked like a heart floated out of him and into what looked like a dark void. Then suddenly what looked like a weird knight appeared then disappeared. Miku ran a few steps forward to only then have the same creatures from Music City appear around her. She didn't know what to do until suddenly her key-shaped sword appeared in her hand in a flash of light. She then already knew what to do. And after several swings from her key-shaped sword, the strange creature all dissipated into black mist like they were defeated.

Miku, who didn't want to stay re-entered the first district. But when she rounded a corner a man's voice spoke out. "They'll come out of you out of nowhere." Miku was shocked to hear this. "Who are you? Show yourself!" she said a bit frightened. "And they keep on coming for you as long as you continue to wield that Keyblade. But why would the Keyblade choose a kid like you?" The man question to himself only for Miku to feel hurt. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Miku said feeling a bit angry. "Nevermind. Now, lets see that Keyblade." the man said as he started to walk towards Miku only for her to get in a fighting stance. "What?! Now wait a minute i'm not giving you this. Why would i?" Miku said still in a fighting position. "Alright, have it your way." the man said as he pulled out a long sword that looked like it was also a gun. He attacked first throwing a fireball at Miku hitting her hard but she still kept going. She then tried to swing her, "Keyblade" as the man said, only for him to dodge it and swing his own sword multiple time making Miku feeling too weak to stand and she fell back knocked out.

Leon revelled in his victory as he then heard a voice speak to him "Hey, you found it nice going Leon." and there standing a few feet away was the great ninja, Yuffie, one of Leon's friends. "Still, Looks like things are more worse than we first though, a lot worse." Leon said as he looked over the girl's body then to the Keyblade she was still holding.

Meanwhile in a back-alley Donald and Goofy were still looking for the one with the key, or at the very least, Leon. However Goofy was feeling a little bit worried as they walked along the dark alley. "Gawrsh, there's no one here. Sure is spooky." said Goofy still feeling a bit scared. However, Donald, who was to focused on his mission to be scared was putting on a brave face. "Aw phooey, i'm not scared." However Donald took that back as he felt something tap his shoulder and he jumped screaming in fear and grabbed onto Goofy's back. "Excuse me. Did the king send you?" Donald and Goofy both looked back to see who the person was that mentioned the king when they saw Aerith, another friend of Leon.

"Come on you lazy girl. Wake up." Miku shook her head as she opened her eyes to see right next to her bed, Luka, who seemed to be ok. "You ok?" Luka asked. "Uh… I Guess so." Miku replied. "Those creatures that attacked you were after the keyblade. But it's your heart that they are mainly after, because you hold the Keyblade." Luka said, with Miku not understanding how she knew all this but was glad to see Luka safe and sound. "Well anyway, i'm just so happy your safe Luka." Miku said with a smile on her face. "Luka? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Miku's heart sank when she heard that sentence and her vision changed to see a woman in a green outfit and brown short hair. "I think you overdid it, Squall." The girl named Yuffie said to the same man that attack Miku in the first district. "That's Leon." the man then said. Then Miku shifted her eyes over to the same Key-shaped sword that she used in her previous fights so far. "The Keyblade…" she said remembering the name that Leon used when they first met. "Yeah, we had to get the Keyblade away from you to shake off those dark creatures. It turns out the Keyblade was how they were tracking you down." Yuffie said, still Miku was confused what was going on. "It was the only way to keep your heart away from them. But it won't work after a little while. But still out of so many people, it's hard to believe that you are the chosen one." Leon said as he picked up the Keyblade. However in a flash of light it disappeared from his hand and then reappeared in Miku's hand surprising Miku. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said. But Miku was still confused about what was happening. "Well why don't you start telling me what's going on here? If you don't mind." Miku said giving an angry glance.

Meanwhile in the room next door…

"Ok, so you already know that there are many more worlds out there, besides your castle and this town. Right?" Aerith asked to Donald and Goofy. "Ahuh." Donald said only for Goofy to reply next. "But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said as he covered his mouth. "They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless all came, everything changed." Aerith said.

"The Heartless?" Miku asked to Leon and Yuffie. "The ones who attacked you before, you remember?" Yuffie said. "They are creatures without hearts." Leon explained. "The darkness in the hearts of people, that's what attracts them." Yuffie continued. "And there is darkness, within every heart." Leon finish, only for Miku to be a bit frightened by what she was hearing. "Say, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked to Aerith. "He was studying the Heartless. He managed to record everything he could find out about the Heartless, In a very detailed report." Aerith said intriguing Goofy's curiosity. "Oh uh, could we see this report?" Goofy asked, only to receive bad news. "It's pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said sadly. "Scattered?" Donald asked now wondering where the pages could be. "Too many worlds." Aerith said. But then suddenly Goofy had a thought. "Oh, then maybe the king went to find them." Goofy said hoping he was right. "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said with a hopeful look on her face. "We got to find the king, and fast!" Goofy said only for Donald to interject. "Wait! First we need that key!" Donald said to Goofy still remembering the mission they were given. "That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith said.

"So... this is the Keyblade?" Miku asked to Leon and Yuffie "Yep, that's right." Yuffie said. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they won't stop coming after you, no matter what you do." Leon said as he started to walk back towards the door. "Well, even so, i didn't ask for the Keyblade." Miku said still a bit puzzled to how she obtained it. "The Keyblade chooses its own masters, and it chose you." Yuffie said. "So, tough luck" Leon finished, with Miku still a bit confused. "Well how did this all happen. I remember being on the stage…" Then Miku gasped and shot up scared. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? Music City? Kaito! Luka!" Miku said starting to feel scared for the safety of her friends. "You know what? I really don't know." Leon said with an upset but stern face. "Anyway the Heartless will find you Miku, you should prepare yourself." Leon said. "Prepare myself?" Miku asked, wondering what he meant. "Get ready to fight for your own life. Are you ready?" Leon asked. Miku thought for a moment knowing what was at stake "Yes i am." Miku said feeling confident. "Alright then, Yuffie, let's join Aerith. She should be in the other room with the other visitors." Leon said only for Miku to wonder who these, "visitors", were. But before she could ponder any further she heard Yuffie scream. "LEON!" then suddenly a Heartless that looked like a knight appeared in the room scaring Miku a bit. "Yuffie, GO!" Leon yelled, and Yuffie ran into the other room Flattening the door against a certain Donald Duck. "Yuffie!" Aerith called to her then chased after her. "Miku, let's go!" Leon said as he swung at the heartless sending it outside. Then he chased after it with Miku following him. Just in the other room however the door closed to reveal Donald Duck Flattened cartoonishly against the wall.

"Nevermind the small fry. Find the leader." Leon said to Miku only for her to nod in reply. Then Leon took off leaving her alone. Miku then ran off though the door leading to the second district to see more heartless. She didn't stop running until she reached a back-alley door leading to the third district. As she entered she couldn't see any other Heartless but she then headed down the stairs that led to the plaza of the third district.

Meanwhile just above the third district on a balcony was Donald and Goofy who were still looking for the Keyblade when two heartless that looked like knights appeared on both sides of them blocking anyway of escape. Goofy then got out his green shield which donned the king's emblem of a mouse and hid behind it. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked feeling a bit nervous. Then Donald got out his staff that had a blue wizard in a hat as the headpiece. "Let's go get 'em, Goofy" Donald said with a brave face, only to have the Heartless send them flying into the air and plummeting towards the plaza where Miku was.

Miku saw two flying thing plummeting towards her. She tried to land only for both of them to land on her. They all groaned as they tried to regain their senses as the duck and the dog that were both on top of Miku then saw her Keyblade then said, "Oh, the key!" but before anyone of them could react the ground shook surprising them all. Then suddenly square pillar rose and blocked the exits leading out of the third district, creating a sort of arena. Then heartless appeared all around them. As Miku got into her fighting stance, she notice the dog and duck had also gotten into a defensive position. Knew they could be alleys she started to attack the heartless, as did the duck and dog. And in about a minute all the heartless dissipated into nothing as everything calmed down. At least for a few seconds. Suddenly giant pieces of armor fell out of the sky and quickly attached to each other forming a suit of armor without a head. Then the head fell onto the torso a few seconds later. Miku knew she would have to defeat it if they were ever going to get out of there. So after a few swings and a helping hand from the duck and dog, she managed to destroy the feet first, then the hands, then she kept swinging at the torso. After a few more direct hits, the armor began to shake violently until the head fell off. No sooner than it did a heart that looked blue rose from the torso and disappeared. Then in a few more seconds the last of the Heartless dissipated into nothingness. Relieved that it was over she then turned to the dog and duck which if she remembered had an interest in her Keyblade. "So if i'm correct, you two were looking for me?" Miku asked the two which nodded in agreement. "They, too, have been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade" Miku turned to see that Leon and Yuffie had arrived and were relieved to see all of them alright. "Hey why don't you come with us? We could go to other worlds on our vessel." the dog said. "I wonder if I can find Kaito and Luka." Miku said looking to the ground a bit upset. "Of course" the duck said, and Miku perked up.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked to Donald. "Who knows? But we need her to come with us to help us find the king." Donald said still remembering the mission.

"Miku, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said to Miku who was looking at the ground in a sad state. "Yeah i guess you're right." Miku said. "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" The duck said noticing Miku's face. "No frowning, no sad faces. Ok?" The duck finished. "Right you got to look funny like us, a-huck" the dog said only for the duck to push him away. "This boat runs on happy faces." the duck said to Miku. "Happy?" Miku said remembering what the vocaloids were truly about, putting a smile to everyone's face. And so in an attempt to smile, Miku smiled so much it looked funny to the dog and duck who then laughed so much they almost fell over. "That's one silly face!" the dog said still laughing. Miku felt better after this. "Ok sure, i'll go with you." Miku said to the two, who then introduced themselves. "I'm Donald Duck" the duck replied. "The name's Goofy." the dog then said. "And i'm Miku." Miku said feeling more happy than she had ever felt in a long time. "All for one and one for all!" Goofy said as they put their hands in a hand stack.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the far reaches of the worlds)**

"That squirm of a girl took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" said one the five silhouettes that surrounded a table. "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The girl's strength is not her own." said a second silhouette. "Why don't we turn her into a Heartless. Ha ha ha, that'll settle things quick enough. Said a third silhouette. "And the girl's friends are the king's lackeys. Shiver me bones, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." said a fourth silhouette that sounded like a pirate. "You're no prize yourself." said a fifth silhouette that laughed at the fourth. "SHUT IT!" said the fourth silhouette raisin what looked like a hook at the fifth silhouette. "Enough." said a woman in a dark outfit with horns on the top of her head. "The Keyblade has chosen her. Will it be she who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow her? Either way she could be quite useful."

* * *

**And now Miku has joined forces with Donald and Goofy to find her missing friends as well as their king. However there seems to be more dark forces at play here. As the dark woman said, will Miku defeat the darkness, or will she fall prey to it? If you want more, the leave a good review a favorite, a follow, and stay tuned as we head off for the next world that is more bizarre than its name implies...**


	5. Gummi Ship and the Trip

** When we last left Miku, she had arrived in Traverse Town and had a first meeting with Leon and the gang, even if they didn't start on the right foot… then she went to search for the Heartless Boss. After a drop-in from Donald and Goofy, they all took down the Heartless and have teamed up to search the other worlds for Miku's friends, as well as the missing king. So now we start this story as we see the interior of the Gummi ship then the trip to wonderland.**

* * *

**(Inside the Gummi Ship, Traverse Town)**

After boarding the Gummi ship, Miku was amazed at what she saw. As she entered from the side she ended up in a hallway with colorful pipes on the walls going down the hall. On the left side the hall headed down to the south of the ship which presumably led to the engine room and the cockpit. In front of her was a red door that opened to find a small kitchen and a living area. "That would be our living quarters, only we don't use it that much except for long journeys." Goofy said. Then Miku saw what looked like a microphone inside the living room area which made her smile a bit more, but then it gave her memories of what happened that night at Music City.

As miku Exited the living quarters and headed down the hall that led to the north end of the Gummi ship, she saw two doors at the end of the hall. One that led to the left, and one that led straight forward. She followed Donald into the door leading forward only to find herself in what looked like a room filled with blocks which looked similar to the Gummi ship's exterior. "This would be our Storage room where we store… just about anything." Donald said. Miku just let it slide for now and headed for the other door. When it opened she noticed a bunk bed a one single bed inside the room which she figured out pretty quickly was the sleeping quarters. "The Bunk bed is where Donald and me sleep, But you can take that single bed." Goofy said. Miku felt like this reminded her of home where in her old bedroom Kaito and Luka shared a bunk bed while Miku got a solo bed to herself.

After a few more seconds Donald and Goofy led her to the south end of the hall where a single door and a latter on the left stood Miku opened the door to see what looked like a large cylinder that had a glowing light inside it. "This would be the engine room and that there is what powers the Gummi ship." Goofy said. Miku was full of wonder what it ran on. But before she could ask Donald and Goofy led her up the latter and they enter a room with consoles and three chairs and a large dome that showed stars all around, along with the world of traverse town. "This is our cockpit, where we pilot the Gummi ship to other worlds. It also where we communicate with our Gummi ship engineers who are back at our world." Donald said.

Just as he finished a holographic screen appeared on the dome showing two chipmunks in yellow and red overalls which Miku assumed was the Gummi ship engineers that Donald was talking about. "Hey Donald three worlds have been found in your area." said the chipmunk on the left. "Although we don't have any idea which worlds they are, however..." Said the chipmunk on the right. "There could be the possibility that the king is on one of those worlds." said the chipmunk on the left. "Thank you chip and dale, were about to head out now so we'll investigate." Donald said, as the screen disappeared. "Looks like we got some new worlds to search, and by any luck the king could be on one of them." Said Donald. "Or, Luka and Kaito." Replied Miku. "Well we won't know until we look." Said Goofy, and with that Donald took the front seat while Goofy took the seat on the back on the left side. With no options left Miku to the seat on the right as Donald Engaged the engine start-up sequence. After the Gummi ship's Engines fired up the Gummi ship headed off to the first world. At first Miku was Excited as she saw the stars throughout the vastness of space, but after about 15 minutes she started to get bored of watch the stars and headed back down to the hallway. She then entered the Gummi ship's living quarters seeing the microphone still there. She thought about it and decided to sing her newest song that she planned to sing at her big concert, which was entitled, "Ten Thousand Stars."

**(Insert Hatsune Miku "Ten Thousand Stars")**

As she finished she felt the Gummi Ship shake violently and she fell to the floor. Once the shaking stopped she went back up to the cockpit to see what was wrong. When she got to the cockpit she could see other ships firing at them. "What are they?" Miku asked starting to get scared. "Heartless Ships." Donald replied as he fired the laser destroying one of the heartless ships. "They often give us a hard time. But that's what we have to face if we want to travel to other worlds." Goofy said, as Donald managed to blow up the last heartless ship. Donald and Miku sighed relieved that the danger was past but then they saw in the distance what looked like a planet covered with either a heart-shaped hedge or a heart-shaped ground cover. "That must be the next world!" Donald said receiving a happy smile from Miku. "Well shall we?" Goofy said as he started to make his way back down the latter as Donald landed the ship. (Or so he though). When Donald and Goofy opened the hatch leading outside and walked out not being so careful they suddenly fell straight down. In shock, Miku looked down and saw they had fallen down a huge hole. But before she could do anything a gust of wind blew her from the hatch and she fell down the hole with Donald and Goofy. Although as they all fell down the hole it felt like ages since they were falling.

* * *

**And so Miku, Donald, and Goofy have reach wonderland only to fall down a rather large and long hole. How long till they reach the bottom. Maybe it will be until the next chapter comes out. (Heh heh, sorry couldn't help it). Anyway if you like the story leave a polite review, a follow and a favorite and stay tuned until the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
